The American Statistical Association (ASA) Conferences on Radiation and Health provide a forum for evaluation of new methodologies and ongoing research related to the potential health risks of ionizing and non-ionizing radiation. Topics are selected by the Organizing Committee, which includes scientists with expertise in biostatistics, epidemiology, public health, and health risk assessment. Speakers are all by invitation and are internationally recognized experts in their fields of specialization. The conference is organized by the offices of the ASA in Alexandria, VA. The conference is attended by a highly diverse group of scientists including health physicists, risk assessors, radiation epidemiologists, and statisticians working in radiation research. The 16th Conference on Radiation and Health is entitled, "Radiation in Realistics Environments: Interactions Between Radiation and Other Factors."